


去而复返

by bamblanche



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OC blue wizards, couldn't help bringing up Belegost
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 本文产生于一个疑问：比尔博为什么最终决定写书？
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 1





	去而复返

1

_绿龙酒馆来了一个不得了的旅人。_

比尔博早上去河对面早市买鱼的时候，仿佛听到整个霍比屯的人都在这样说。清晨出去打理菜地回来的霍比特人把装着瓜果的推车晾在一边，大惊小怪地和熟人谈论着，完全没注意到野猫从推车里衔走新鲜的果子；起得和太阳一样早的孩子们，没有去树林里打闹，而是走街串巷呼出每一个伙伴，每人背着装了面包奶酪的小布包，吵着要去傍水镇；那些平日素爱嚼舌根的霍比特太太，一手挽着晒好的衣服，靠在花园边上和邻居窃窃私语，仿佛她们传递的不是八卦，而是密钥。比尔博拎着篮子，一头雾水地往回走，走了一半，迎面撞上了他的好园丁甘吉。

“巴金斯先生，早上好！”哈姆法斯特说，手里攥着两个装着花籽的小纸包。

“晨安，哈姆法斯特。”比尔博停下，叉腰点头，歪着头扯出礼貌的微笑，心里却想早点回家把篮子里的鱼腌上。不然日头热起来，鱼就不新鲜了。

“我正打算去集里把这两包葵花子给老托曼捎去。他前两天抱怨自己的种子都被鸟啄光了。那些东边飞来的大黑鸟！可真是吓人！”哈姆法斯特比划了两下。

“呃，是啊，我昨天也看见了。真是……不速之客。”比尔博敷衍两句，作出要走的样子，一步一步往旁边挪。

“说到不速之客！”哈姆法斯特不仅没看出来他着急走，反倒揪住比尔博不放了，“你听没听说，绿龙酒馆里来了个怪人？”

“没，啊不，听说——”比尔博暗自叫苦。

“那个人类骑着一匹高大的白马，别人都说那毛真跟雪一样白，还闪着银光呢。”

“哦是吗，真稀奇。”

“还有呢！”哈姆法斯特兴致勃勃地说下去，手舞足蹈的，“骑马的人更邪门，挎着两个大麻袋，老诺克斯说里面都是金灿灿的宝贝！”

“嚯，了不得。”

“他前天晚上大摇大摆地走进绿龙酒馆，找来酒馆伙计，让他告知整个傍水镇，三天后下午三点到酒馆门口来，他要讲讲他的旅途见闻。”

“——讲什么？”比尔博怀疑自己是不是漏听了一句。

“够怪的是吧？那酒馆伙计也这么觉得，以为他是开玩笑就没理他。没想到怪人见他不信，啪地一下往桌上甩了两枚奇形怪状的金币，还说他讲完后会从听众里面选一个出来送给他任何想要的东西。”

“你们信啦？”比尔博耐住性子，努力使自己显得对这件听起来荒诞不经的事情感兴趣。

“怎么不！听说他出手阔绰，酒馆老爹差点就把两间房的墙打通让他一人住了。还有他说能许给一个人他最想要的东西，任何东西！我们家贝尔做梦都想有副蓝山的烤炉手套呢！她老抱怨夏尔产的料子薄。”

“我不觉得他那两个麻袋里面会有一副蓝山的烤炉手套。”比尔博干巴巴地评论道。

“嘿！不是蓝山的也行啊。” 哈姆法斯特用手肘拱了拱比尔博。“明天周末，闲着也是闲着，我还想顺便去绿龙酒馆和诺克斯喝杯小酒呢。还能免费听个故事。巴金斯先生也来吧，你不是最喜欢那些故事了吗？”

“谁喜欢——我不就是——我明天还得烤派呢。”比尔博现在十分担心篮子里的那条鱼。

“早点烤派就能赶上。去了不亏，没准甚至能捞个烤炉回来呢！”哈姆法斯特咯咯笑起来，摆摆手，“那我先去找老托曼啦，待会就来照顾您的花。”说罢便沿着侧身往前走。

“哦，好吧，那待会见啦。”比尔博松了口气，也提脚准备走。

“对了！”哈姆法斯特突然转过身，“诺克斯还说那个人是从什么雷（-le-）什么的王国里来的，好像还和矮人有关系。矮人做的手套和锄头一样好呢。”

比尔博停住脚步。“…确实是。”

哈姆法斯特兴致勃勃地走了。早市还有半个多小时才收摊。比尔博慢吞吞地往袋底洞走。太阳往天顶上爬。比尔博开始犹豫明天是不是得早起一个小时烤派。

2

而事实是，他晚上忘了拉窗帘。夏天亮得早，第二天阳光老早就透过他床前的小圆窗，把他闹起来了。比尔博下意识往身旁一摸，检查随身背着的布口袋还在不在。等到他回过神发现自己躺在床上，躺在袋底洞自己那张温暖而柔软的床上时，才后知后觉地把手缩回来。

过了一会儿，他起身，顶着乱糟糟的头发洗漱、吃早饭。他（不得不开始）揉面，在发面的时间里用黄油、糖和淀粉水炒好苹果粒，把面坯子送进烤炉之后，就坐在餐桌旁，一手拄着下巴望着窗外疏影横斜发呆。等到苹果派的香气弥漫在整个袋底洞，时间还不过正午。比尔博心不在焉地吃掉一个派，洗完餐具后找出篮子把另外一个派装起来。忙活来忙活去，实在没有事情可干了。窗外不知名的鸟儿欢快地叫着。于是比尔博心一横，拿起篮子提鞋出门。

绿龙酒馆好歹也算是家族产业，算起来经营几十年了，可这种门庭若市的盛况，也就每逢过节才能遇见。光是傍水镇人来的就不少，更别提还有一些从霍比屯慕名而来讨烤炉锄头和餐具的半身人。还没到下午三点，酒馆门前便被围得水泄不通，搬马扎的、踮着脚尖的，甚至还有叫嚷着下注的，全都是看热闹不嫌事大的闲人。酒馆老爹嗅出商机，连忙叫伙计搬出几个啤酒桶，按杯收钱，一边搬出一个顶舒服的皮椅子，靠着墙摆好，待那位怪人驾到。

不早不晚，三点一到，从酒馆正门的阴影里走出一个身高六尺的消瘦身形。此时比尔博早在一个较高的土丘上边坐好，腿上摊开一本书，有一搭没一搭地读着，但也忍不住在一片起哄声中抬眼打量人人口中的那个怪人。

这个人莫名给他一种熟悉的感觉。他披着深蓝色的袍子，黑色的头发和胡子都留得很短，也不扎辫子。鼻梁不高，肤色偏黑，一副异域模样，约莫四五十岁人类年纪。只有那双金棕色、散发出睿智气息的眼睛表明他不止是一个来自东方的平凡旅人。

他静静地扫了一眼来瞧热闹的本地人，似乎在搜寻着什么，然后不慌不忙地走到皮椅前坐下，翘起腿，双手交握。嬉闹的听众渐渐安静下来。

“夏尔的朋友们，下午好。”半晌，他开口道。声音低沉。“我今天想和各位分享一下旅途上的见闻，让各位的周六下午有个乐子，自己也能借机休整两天，好再上路。我只是个做生意的，不怎么聪明，见过的稀奇事却不少。要知道，不论是在我们埃利阿多，还是远在迷雾山脉以东、贡达巴德山以南的地方，传说都存在失落的精灵和矮人的王国。有的位于幽暗的峡谷，有的藏在黑漆漆的山洞里，都因其偏僻险要而鲜有人踏足。但我想大家都知道，矮人偏爱黄金白银，精灵则对宝石爱不释手，那些因战乱荒废的城市，一定藏有人们无法想象的秘宝… …”

说书人继续讲下去，但比尔博却有点失望。午后的阳光照在他背上，烤得他暖洋洋的直犯困。他把书合上放到一边，阖上眼，心想就这样就着单调的冒险故事打个盹，等到他讲完后再挪到哪棵树底下把派吃了。果然还是不该来的。

说书人的声音变成低沉的嗡鸣，在比尔博意识的边缘徘徊。他的眼睑后不是黑暗，而是略微明亮的红色，上面漂浮着星星。故事里的精灵、矮人和和半兽人在比尔博混沌的梦境中扭作一团，势单力薄的异乡人惊恐地逃窜，躲进蛰伏着巨兽的洞穴，穿过臭气熏天的隧道，躲过蜘蛛的袭击——

——随后，在某一时刻，什么东西将比尔博从让睡梦的水中一把拽起，让他抽搐着猛然清醒，大口大口地呼吸来之不易的氧气，明晃晃的光甚至让他睁不开眼睛——

“——在刺眼的光线过后，我看到了。在寸草不生的红色焦土上，烈风卷起漫天黄沙。我向前走了两步护住眼睛。从沙尘中隐约辨别出倾颓的白色石墙、线条刚硬的拱门、直冲云霄的石柱。风在我耳边呼啸，而我突然意识到，伫立在我眼前的，正是标志着贝烈瑞安德东面的边界，艾瑞德路因的大堡垒，矮人三大失落的王国之一，贝烈戈斯特（Belegost）*。”

3

比尔博环顾四周，发现大部分人都屏住呼吸，仿佛那座古城的遗迹就立在眼前。说书人依旧波澜不惊地讲着。

“那还是第一纪元的事情。根据一如的安排，两部族矮人的祖先在艾瑞德路因山脉中苏醒。他们在山中挖出两座坐拥宏伟洞厅与府穴的城市，其中一座便是遍布红砂的贝烈戈斯特。我向前探索着，身边尽是凋落的石柱。但其实不然，我再定睛一看，发现那些分明是一个庞大石像的残骸。有两条巨大的石腿，半掩于砂石之间。在近旁的沙土中，有一张破碎的石脸，光是一个头就比我整个人还大。石脸上精美的雕刻被风抹平，又因常年的温度变化布满了新的裂痕。那石像抿着嘴，蹙着眉，面孔依旧威严，凸显出矮人特有的刚毅。想必矮人王国那些顶尖的雕刻师，必定也深谙其人的情感。我不敢直视他那锐利的目光，于是绕到一边，来到一个庞大的石座面前。

“作为一个游历四方的商人，我也多少会一点各族的语言。只见那石座的底部，拿库兹都语刻着字句：‘我是万王之王，火须和宽梁的始祖；功业盖屋，强者折服’。除此之外，荡然无物。废墟四周，唯余黄沙莽莽，寂寞荒凉，伸展四方**。随着第一纪元的落幕，精灵和矮人的城池随着信任和友谊的背叛而倾颓。曾经以为自己能够同宝石和城墙一般永驻于时光的矮人国王，死后不会有人歌唱，亦不会有故事被传诵。旅人会惊叹于精灵歌声中，举世无双的千石窟宫殿明霓国斯，却不会知道那是矮人的作品。人们会猜测这位国王连同他的王国毁于一场惨烈的战争，但却永远不能体味到几个纪元以前，胡雁为土地上每一个逝去的灵魂哀鸣，看不到满衣血泪与尘埃，白骨露於野的凄凉。再过数十年，最后一艘灰船终将驶离阿尔达的港口。人类将带来矮人和精灵不曾见过的东西。魔法、神话、一段段颂歌会随之一同无影无踪，无人再祭奠**。这便是我的见闻。”

说书人终于停下来，歪着脑袋，伸手从旁边的矮桌上拿来一杯啤酒轻呷一口。听众中传来一阵窃窃私语，似乎有不少人不满于故事的结尾。“那你带来的那两袋子里面是不是从废墟里面偷的金子啊！”一个半醉的人在人群中喊了一声，周围纷纷起哄。

比尔博不知不觉已经坐直了，他有些在意。

“说金子也不是金子，不过是一些从断壁残垣中捡来的纪念品罢了。人一走，生前使用过的东西便只不过是死物，即便价值连城，也无法描述使用者生前的丰功伟业。一旦这个物件也没了，阿尔达便再也没有关于这个人存在的痕迹。生者与死者之间横亘着一条无法跨越的鸿沟，死去的人如同没有存在过，与生者也没有什么联系。一切都将被时间的长河冲刷殆尽。”

人群中传来一阵嘘声。不少人大失所望，还以为能瞧见一些珍奇的珠宝。他们一口气干了手里的酒，起身准备离去。比尔博却望着说书人云淡风轻的悠闲模样，感到一阵愤懑。

“那死者生前做过的事情呢？你敢说那些收复了失落的城池，或者为本族的人报了仇的英雄，与生者没有丝毫的关系吗？”话一出口，比尔博便后悔了，心里暗暗数落自己自从旅行回来，便没了一点巴金斯家的礼貌。所有人的目光齐刷刷地转到他身上，带着困惑的神态看着一个不知道从哪里冒出来、又突然打断别人说话的半身人。

蓝袍的说书人缓缓扭过头，甫一看到比尔博，便露出微笑。“当然。但这联系是有限度的。他的同代，仍能记得在英雄身旁与他并肩作战；他的下一代，仍能从父兄口中听到栩栩如生的故事。那再往后呢？一两百年以后呢？除去他的族人，远在大陆另一头的我们又知不知道他来过这世上，又轰轰烈烈地死去了呢？”

比尔博听完说书人自以为高明的回应，默默攥紧拳头，感到怒气快从连上蒸腾出来。他想要与他争辩，却一时什么都说不出。

“嘿！别说这些有的没的，你还答应我们要送东西呢！还说什么东西都行！”又有一个人等不及，插嘴说道。人们又叽叽喳喳地附和起来，抓住这个机会好让说书人快点开始他们期盼已久的戏法。

说书人将目光从比尔博身上移开，有些无奈地向众人赔不是。他让酒馆老爹做证人，从人群中随机挑了一个人出来，问他想要什么。那个可怜的幸运儿是傍水镇的一个猪倌，去年冬天死了几头猪，亏了不少钱。他本来只是来凑个热闹，没想到天上掉馅饼的好事居然发生在他身上。他受宠若惊，支支吾吾地说，只想讨几头肥一点的花脸猪，猪仔也行。先不说那些惦记着金银珠宝的贪心人瞅见抽中了这样一个老实人，忍不住咒骂几声，蓝袍的说书人反倒温和地一笑，挥挥手跟他说他要的东西已经在他家猪圈里等着他了，六头公猪，两头母猪，比他冬天死掉的猪还多四头呢。倘若没有，大可随时来绿龙酒馆来讨公道。那猪倌惊呼一声，踉踉跄跄地往家冲去。众人虽然对这个人的诺言仍半信半疑，但一见悬念已经揭晓，自己还喝了几杯啤酒、听了个故事，便唏嘘一阵，三三两两地散了。这人不过是个江湖术士，和酒馆老爹合伙赚大家的酒钱罢了。

4

傍晚的太阳洒下金色的余晖，倘若想在天黑前吃上一顿热腾腾的晚饭，这个时候可要回家动手准备了。但比尔博仍然很在意。他把书放回篮子，和完好无损的派躺在一起。他起身，故意在酒馆附近徘徊，等到人散得都差不多了，才鬼鬼祟祟地想从绿龙酒馆的后门绕进去。

“你要找我？”背后传出来的声音把他吓了一跳。比尔博连忙转过身，篮子挡在胸前，警惕地瞪着突然出现的说书人。

“你，你你你是怎么知道的？”

“我不仅知道你要找我，我还知道你从霍比屯来。你住在袋底洞，是一位颇受人敬仰的霍比特先生，比尔博·巴金斯老爷。”说书人微微欠身，与他的无礼形成了鲜明的对比。

“你调查过我！你究竟是谁？”比尔博吃惊地瞪大眼睛，感到恐惧慢慢从他的脊柱爬上来。他后悔没带什么防身的东西。

“我只是个消息灵通的无名之辈，名号甚至还没您响亮。”说书人眯起眼睛，慈祥地笑道。“别担心，我没有任何的恶意。您来是想说什么？”

“我…”比尔博仔细打量眼前这个神秘的人，直觉让他卸下一部分警惕。“我过来只是想对您说，您方才的演讲中有一部分评论我实在不能认同。”

说书人挑起眉毛，示意他继续。

“…呃，您刚才讲到，死者的事迹终究是要消失的，是吧？”比尔博不安地挪着步子，有些犹豫地开口。“但我想的是，呃，我想说的是，精灵的书、歌、曲子还有传说有很多不是么。我路过幽谷的时候，曾惊叹于那里的藏书，通用语、辛达语、库兹都语，还有很多我见都没见过的文字。幽谷领主不是主持将这一切都记录下来了吗？那些自从精灵在奎维耶能苏醒之后的历史，邦国、战争、前一天还亲如手足，后一天便兵戎相对。故事被写进歌中，记忆被编织到文字里，”比尔博颤抖地呼出一口气，低着头，手指绞在一起，“那些记忆…不算真正消逝，对吧？那些令人快乐的、愤怒的冒险、让人扼腕长叹的悲剧，甚至不知所云的滑稽戏，所有曾经鲜活的生命都寄宿在其中。不需要有多少学者，只要有人肯动笔，有吟游诗人想要谱曲，甚至是一些想要炫耀家族成就的俗人，”说到这里，比尔博笑了，想起了老图克，能骑一匹真正的马，传言发明了高尔夫的霍比特人，“将他们写下来。这样，每当孩子们读童话故事，步履匆匆的旅人听见小酒馆的歌唱，每当商队盯着营地的篝火，望着满天繁星吟唱流传于族人中的传奇故事时，那些历史中的人们就能一次又一次地复苏，不是吗。

“我的意思不是他们没死，” 比尔博苦涩地提起嘴角，解释道，“我实在不熟悉精灵死了之后灵魂去哪儿，矮人死了以后灵魂又回到谁的殿堂。但他们确实不会停留在阿尔达了***，这一点同你所说的一样，生死有命，生者死者之间有不可逾越的界限。但我这样幼稚地认为，努力将他们存在过的痕迹记录下来，便是对死者最好的缅怀，也是对逝者抱有爱怜之心的生者能够为其举办的最为盛大的永恒葬礼。像是每年冬天繁华都会死去，但在春天又会复生一般。我们自然每年都惦记着哪些是最美的花朵。”他说完最后一个字，如释重负的同时，心里也空落落的。他嘴中泛起一股熟悉的苦涩。

“哦，可怜的比尔博。”蓝袍的说书人把手搭在比尔博的肩膀上，像一位温柔的长辈。 “你说得十分正确。我错得离谱，完全不懂生者的痛苦与希冀。的确，尽管只有一两句话，但他们还是存在的，不是吗？贝烈戈斯特的王城倒塌了，兵器已被锈蚀殆尽，高大的石像也倒塌，不再接受民众的敬仰与热切的注释。没人再知道它的国王是什么样子。但每一个人，至少都听说过，不论是在埃利阿多，还是远在迷雾山脉以东、贡达巴德山以南的土地，都有失落的矮人与精灵王国，有骁勇善战的战士…”

比尔博仍盯着脚下的杂草，微微点了点头。

“当然，你肯定不会甘心于一两句虚无缥缈的传说。你那么有学识，还有阅历，整个霍比屯的藏书都不如你一家多呢。”说书人捏捏比尔博的肩膀，柔声说道，“想留下点什么，挥笔写下来就行了。你从未离开，又谈何伤感呢？”

太阳即将从西面的天空沉落，晚风中带来青草的气息和晚饭的香味。河边的虫子见夜晚临近，低低地叫起来。余晖令蓝袍说书人的轮廓闪闪发光。比尔博缓缓抬起头，冲着这位陌生人露出一个感激的微笑。

“谢谢。我会的。”他说。他不知为何要道谢。

“也感谢你，亲爱的巴金斯老爷。你的一席话真让我受益匪浅。我们的谈话也令我感到十分愉快。因此我决定也送您一份礼物。告诉我，你想要什么？我尽量满足你的要求。”

比尔博有些惊讶，接着摇摇头，羞赧地笑了。“哦，谢谢您的好意…先生。恐怕也如您之前所说，我想要的您也许给不了。”

“好吧。”说书人一副意料之中的语气。他把手伸进飘逸的袍子。“那既然这样，我就自作主张了。这是我的一份心意。”他变戏法般拿出一个看大小完全不可能塞进袍子里的红皮本子递给比尔博，皮质的封面上雕有精美的花纹。比尔博连忙把篮子放下，迷惑地接过来。

“虽然比不上蓝山的烤炉手套，但我敢说也是同样耐用的东西。”蓝袍的说书人顽皮地朝他挤了一下眼睛。比尔博愣了一会儿，接着恍然大悟，泄气地看着面前套用旅人身份的智者。恼人的巫师。

“那还是…谢谢你了。我想。”他最后说道。

“非常好。我看天色已经不早了，是时候回家了。夏尔是个与世无争的世外桃源，你也应当快乐一些。希望你健康长寿，比尔博·巴金斯。”蓝袍巫师又浮夸地鞠了一躬，咧嘴笑着走回绿龙酒馆。

比尔博又站了一会儿，翻动这份意外之礼。这是一个装潢精美的本子，里面果不其然是空白的。比尔博摇了摇头，笑着把本子合上，提起竹篮，在晚风中踏上回家的旅途。

5

第二天，整个霍比屯还是没消停。街坊邻居逢人便说，绿龙酒馆的那个不得了的旅人如同他来时那样，又神秘地消失了。酒馆老爹早晨去送早餐，只看见空空的床铺上放着房钱和小费——说到这里，大多数善良的霍比特人都难以置信地用力比划——都是些金灿灿的东西。马不见了，麻袋也没了，整个人就像从没来过一样。

“要我说，那人就是个招摇撞骗的巫师。”甘吉一边弯腰清理杂草，一边说。

“嗯？怎么说？”比尔博坐在旁边的长条凳上，衔着烟斗。

“他肯定是那种…书里讲的，以人们的好奇心为食的坏巫师！”甘吉愤慨地用小铲子敲着土堆，伸手抹了额角的汗珠。

“没准还真如你说的那样呢，哈姆法斯特。”比尔博漫不经心地突出一个烟圈，如此评价道。

“对吧？不然他是怎么变出那八头花脸猪的，肯定是魔法。呵，魔法！我还第一次见，可真奇怪！”

“是啊…”比尔博朝远处望去，在霍比屯连绵起伏的草坡后面，有那么多他没见过的魔法，人类、精灵、半兽人、火龙… …迷雾山脉以东，贡德巴德山以南的地方，矮人低沉的哀悼回荡在整座由石头砌成的矮人王国中。英雄被铭记在亲友的心中，被歌唱，被传诵。而他所能做的，是怀着一颗满足的心，尽力将他们都记录下来，讲给每一个孩子听。让逝去的爱人在这片土地上永生。

于是，他把烟斗拿下来，长舒一口气。想不到兜兜转转，去而复返，最终居然能平静地回到原地。比尔博盘算着自己的书该叫什么名字，一边将想好的题目记在心里，准备在恰当的时候提笔，坐在炉火旁，心满意足地写书、谱曲、作诗。

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档  
> 注：  
> 比尔博究竟为什么决定写书呢？这是我的一个联想。当然也少不了高人指点。  
> 托尔金的书没看全，一些地名人名是回忆着写的，事实性错误假如实在太多，就当作我瞎编，看个乐子。托老从未在书中解释过五位巫师中的两位蓝袍巫师，所以我就自己胡乱捏了一个出来，感觉既然白袍灰袍褐袍都是西方面孔，那两位蓝袍至少应该有点东方的特征。这或许可以成为他们没出现在以西方为主体展开叙事的故事中的原因。但其他有关第一纪元各个王国的史实如有疏漏，请劳烦指出，thx！  
> *贝烈戈斯特的形象参考了李兰的插画  
> **参考了雪莱的《奥斯曼迪斯》  
> ***其实有些灵魂是不走的，the houseless & the lingerer，但是是少数


End file.
